sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CullenStantonRutherford/-Quick posting of lore-
Lore for Aarde; I'll move this to a Page at some point, but this is to get some stuff worked out and pieced together before it becomes a 'lore' page of Aarde Planet of Eve O'la Laha and Lavo Price with side characters like Goldie and Krow '''-Pieces of Lore involving Aarde-' Aarde is one of the Dimension planes between Earth and Mobius's Dimension; this is because it is consider to be a combination of Earth and Mobius in the timeline, but it is unsure. You'll find both humans and Mobian beings on Aarde, along with Hybrids of the two. Those that live in Aarde are known as Aardian. 'Species of Aarde' 'Aarde Humans' Aarde Humans are no different from Earth humans, nothing hugely interesting about them. They live peacefully with the Aarde 'Mobians', or Commonly known as Aarde Anthros. This doesn't mean there aren't small groups that are against this peaceful bond between the two species, but they are nothing more than a small screaming voice. 'Aarde Anthros' Aarde Anthros are similar to Mobians, only thing is they have very faint chaos energy/soul energyto each Aarde Anthro to them. They live peacefully with the Aarde Humans, and similar to the humans, they also have small groups that are aganist this peaceful bond. 'Aarde Hybrids' These are mix of both the humans and Anthros of Aarde; They can be different in appearances. One Hybrid can look human with the ears and tail of their Anthro parent; they could be an anthro with the height of a human, etc. 'Supernaturals' These are things that bump in the night; May they be Vampires, demons, werewolves, skinwalkers, many more. They can not be seen naturally by the mortal eye, while some have their supernatural traits unseen-able to the mortal eye. A Vampire will appear to be a normal human or normal Anthro is Krow Graveglow, a Aarde Anthro Vampire while ghost are completely invisible to the mortal eye. __________________________ 'Eras' 'Chaos Era' This Era involved the time where a set Chaos Emeralds has existed; the First great war of Aarde had happen during this era, bleeding into the Witchery Era as it was non-stop fights among the Humans and Anthros. 'Witchery Era' Involving the disappearance of the Chaos emeralds and Master Emerald in Aarde, It was a struggling battle for the Anthros; The First War of Aarde burn out in the early parts of this Era, giving a 5 years peace span for the Aardian Anthros to grow without the Chaos energies- This gone into the Second Great War of Aarde between the Humans and Anthros, now both using the Soul Energies against each other- This could have been how the soul Energy started to vanished on both sides of the war... 'Darkness Era' The Darkness Era was the spark of vanishing Soul Energy among both sides, and also the hardship after the end of the Second Great War of Aarde. Both sides lost heavy counts, and little pockets were suffering ill affects; when things seem to be perking up, a sad clash of the final massive battle happen; The Third Great War of Aarde started, and ended roughly ten years later, forming a peaceful bond between both races... 'Peaceful Era' This is consider to be the Current Era that Aarde is in. To celebrate the peaceful bonding of both Aardian Humans and Aardian Anthros; This also brought about technology and forming the transport World wide; along with making the Dimensional Transports in every major Cities all over the world. __________________________ 'Missing Lore' With Aarde seeming to be deem to be a different version of Earth and Mobius; It leave some questions. 'Chaos Emeralds' There is no records or information that any random person found; However, this is missing pieces of lore to Aarde. Chaos Emeralds were once a thing years and years ago in Aarde's long history, yet those chaos emeralds had 'vanished', gone missing. This goes for the Master Emerald as well- This would explain why there is no floating islands when visiting Aarde. Since the Chaos emeralds and Master Emerald had gone missing, Chaos energy was losing it's touch to the lands of Aarde. The Anthros of Aarde once interacted with these items, which once made them no different from Mobians, now had lost all abilities and connection to the chaos energies. However, the energies didn't vanish, just lurking in faint traces. - Notes of the Chaos emeralds and Master Emerald seem to be missing too, lost to time or hidden in lost ruins. There are even rumors that some of the notes and lore of these emeralds had been found and were locked away. So it is still a mystery in the end. 'Soul Energy (Somewhat like Sol Emeralds) Soul energy, or more commonly known as Life Energy, was in all Aarde species' blood. This had explained how the Supernaturals were crafted into the countless of lore found in current day, with tales of Wizards, witches, priests and priestess. This was because Humans, and even some Anthros, had this energy in their blood which allowed them to figure out how to cast spells of wide ranges. Soul Energy/Life Energy and Chaos Energy could never be in the same user; so it was rare to find an Anthro with Soul Energy instead of Chaos energy at the time. Though, with the chaos emeralds disappearance, Anthros energies changed to either having zero or little amount of soul energy or having a reasonable amount of soul energy, similar to the Humans birthing process. There was a sparking point where Soul energy became useless, non-existing though; leading up to current day in Aarde. Where little to zero amount of soul energy could be found in both Humans and Anthros; Just as Faint as the chaos energy. '''Ancient Languages With the amount of lands in Aarde, as some of the lands are merge forms of Earth's landmasses and Mobius' landmasses. Many civilizations happen to be created during the time of the Chaos era, though not much of their language had been written down- and what had been written down are lost, not many were found... __________________________ ''The Ancient Deities - Missing Lore 'Solace - Creator of the world|Creator of Soul|Lord of Light|Ruler of Heaven|Father of all creations' ''Solace is Solaris in Aarde, though name and appearance is clearly different.The titles Solace have are gifted by the humans and Anthros alike. In Human Culture, Solace is 'God', the beginning of all creations. He is normally drawn as a wispy being with a third eye and something strange floating behind him. Though the Deity is truly gender-less, Solace is consider a 'He' to Man and all those worship him. By records, Solace had two sons, eldest being Azar and youngest being Blagden. While Solace ruled in Heaven, he banished his youngest son for his misdeeds and sins. Truly, the question is whom the 'Mother' of the sons was, as there are no records that Solace was in relations with any mortals or other beings. ''Appearance The ideal image of Solace shows him as dragon-like higher being, the only eye he has is the eye on the forehead. WIP 'Azar - Son of Solace|Creator of Man|Lord of Flames|Harbinger of Aarde' ''Azar is Iblis in Aarde, though name and Appearance is clearly different. The Titles of Azar are gifted by Humans and Anthros alike. In Human Culture, Azar is the eldest Son under Solace, the creator of all human life on Aarde. Azar is also believed to have been passed the title 'Harbinger of Aarde' as he is made completely of Lava with char bones underneath. Records have that Azar is a 'Wyrm' among the Deities, and has the rocks on his back to reference 'Land' while the char bones reference 'Man' with a lava coating. ''Appearance The ideal image of Azar is that he is a lava Wyrm, burnt Bones/claws/horns with Lava rock on his back and a flame rock/gem in the chest. WIP 'Blagden - Son of Solace|Creator of Beasts|Lord of Shadows|Ruler of the Underworld|Traitor of Man' ''Blagden is Mehpiles in Aarde, though name and Appearance is clearly different. The Titles of Blagden are gifted by Humans and Anthros alike. In Human Culture, Blagden is the youngest son of Solace; Traitor of man and banished to the underworld. He is the sole purpose that beasts of all types are born; He is consider bad luck, ill omen, and misfortune all together. He is pictured to be of a Dark purplish Dragon that ooze into black, poisonous green eyes and tip horns and blade tail. He is known to stalk the shadows, manipulate the evil in people and corrupt the soul that his father kept pure. ''Appearance The ideal image of Blagden is being a Dragon of pure purplish-sludge liquid with grayish fading to icy color. Eyes green with darkish pink slit. WIP 'Zale - Creator of Chaos|Lord of Water|' ''Zale is Chaos in Aarde, though name and appearance is clearly different. The Titles of Zale are gifted by Anthros mainly. Zale can be only found in Anthro Lore, back during the Chaos Era, A water nine-tailed Kitsune, having seven orbs to reference the Seven Chaos emeralds, and a greenish band around its neck to reference the Master Emerald. The Water God used to watch over the Anthros and aid them in their struggles... That was till the eerie vanish of the chaos emeralds, master emerald and chaos energy all together. ''Appearance The ideal image of Zale is being a Nine-tailed Kitsune, though made completely of water. Wearing a Bronze necklace with a Green emerald Emerald with seven orbs around seven tails, to match the Seven Chaos emeralds. WIP __________________________ 'Known Lore/History (?) Clearly in the ancient times, Humans and Anthros were at odds with each other; small wars against each other and great dislikes. This was at a time both Humans and Anthros had their energies; Humans with their soul energies and Anthros with their chaos energy- two clearly different energies that were at odds. Since most of the lore had gone missing, it was unknown what really cause the two to bond together and form a peaceful alliance- but most of Aarde knew it happen after the Third Great war of Aarde, very few ever looked into it though or even remember what they read about it. '''Known Ancient Items (?) Most known Ancient items are honestly curse items. Curse Items that were either possess by haunting spirits, ugly spells cast onto these items by Witches, or just simply 'corrupted' items naturally. These items can cause most mortals to go out of their minds if they don't have strong will-powers. Some of these items have fallen into the hands of Aarde's Expert of Supernatural and spiritual events: Lavo Price. 'Current Technology' The Tech of Aarde isn't ground breaking, just that they have modern Technology with Dimension traveling tech. __________________________ 'Current locations (?)' 'Unified Sections of Northern America' Other titles are Scared Order or [ New Laha ]. 'New York City + New York' Yes, in the location of what would be consider 'USA' in 'North America', is New York with it's New York City. One of the well known large cities in USNA 'CrestPress Town' A Small Town in the center of north section of 'USA' and south section of 'USA' on the eastern side. It is surrounded by woodlands and is a rather peaceful town. It has Apartment complexes, a Cafe, some small Mom 'n Pop stores with a nicely side Park. The Owner of the Apartment Complex is Krow Graveglow, rumor to be a Vampire by young children and teens, yet nothing seem odd about the Timber wolf Anthro. 'Laha Kingdom' The Laha Kingdom is consider to be around the location of 'England and France' Earth wise, meaning the 'Island' or 'Land mass' of Laha Kingdom is reasonable large; The Kingdom is ruled by a King and Queen, both being Anthros- Queen Annabelle Rosy Laha and her husband Ramiro Laha; they are very well known with high respect of their people as well as others around their lands, their Daughter is quite well known too. - More Locations will be added once I figure it out - __________________________ 'Abnormalities' 'Rifts' These Rifts are truly Dimension rifts that randomly appear and disappear through out Aarde, yet these Dimension rifts are not very noticeable as many Aardian's don't fall through these rifts- And the only one that is known to so far fall through these Rifts is Lavo Price. __________________________ 'Decently known people of Aarde' Lavo Price The Mane Wolf Lavo Price lives in CrestPress Town, living on one of the Apartment Complexes. She is quite easy to find as her Apartment room is titled the 'Supernatural Apartment'. Though she mostly draws, plays Video Games, and read an insane amount of history books along with lore books. She dabbles in her 24/7 job that she titles the 'supernatural Explorer' when really, she is just an Expert of the Supernatural and Spiritual events that happens among Aarde, and sometimes outside of her home planet. She is very rare among the Anthro population as she has corruption powers, though these corruption powers awaken her passive Soul Energy, altering it in a way inside her bloodstream. Eve O'La Laha Eve is the daughter of Annabelle and Ramiro, the Princess of the Laha Kingdom. Though she refuse to stay locked up in her home, let alone her own Kingdom; She isn't known for being royalty, rather she is known for being an Idol. And not just an Idol in Aarde, but rather an Idol in some Dimensions outside of Aarde. She loves to sing to her fans, and really to anyone! Category:Blog posts